


On This Quiet Peaceful Sunny Day

by Tabi



Category: Bakuretsu Hunters | Sorcerer Hunters
Genre: Glacecest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabi/pseuds/Tabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet peaceful sunny day in Facade, and... someone's doing a little fantasizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This Quiet Peaceful Sunny Day

Marron sat back on a comfortable garden chair, reading a book. Every so often, he'd move to turn a page in his book, but that was all. Either that or, so very occasionally, moving his reading glasses a little further up the bridge of his nose from where they'd momentarily fallen.

Carrot was beside Marron, lying on the grass. He appeared to be asleep.

It was a lovely day in Façade. One of those days just perfect for doing nothing whatsoever. Big Mama hadn't sent the Sorcerer Hunters on any missions for the time being, so what was there to lose for taking advantage of the quiet time?

Gateau was presumably in his room, most likely with Eclair, more than likely to be throwing poses around. Throwing poses, bodybuilding, anything like that. His favourite activity. Tira and Chocolat decided to take advantage of the sunny day, the calm weather and the lack of life-threatening Sorcerer Hunting activities... it just so happened that their day off coincided with Façade's weekly market day, so why not go and see what there was?

Again, there was no reason not to, so they did.

Earlier, Carrot had joked with Marron, why not do something interesting on their day off? Why not go to the town, pick up some girls, have some kinky fun? Why just sit around and read? Surely Marron could do that on any day of the week?

Marron had just smiled his usual soft patient smile, stating that whatever Carrot wanted to do, Marron wasn't going to stop him. Perhaps he supposed that Carrot wanted to girlchase, and Marron'd been surprised when Carrot had shrugged, voting to take a nap in the sun.

That said, some of Carrot's nights were fraught with dreams and nightmares, Marron often found himself at his brother's bedside, asking him if he was alright... it hadn't happened for a few days, but just because he hadn't had a nightmare the night before didn't mean that Carrot found it any easier to sleep.

So while he had the opportunity to, and while Tira and Chocolat wouldn't whip him for being lazy, Carrot decided to spend the day sleeping at his brother's side. It was easier to sleep when so tired, and after all, at Marron's side was a comforting and pleasant place to be.

Marron turned another page of his book. A few birds flew by overhead, trilling sweetly. Carrot made a slight noise in his sleep, seemed he was about to roll over, then abandoned that movement.

 _Then perhaps Marron would move from his chair, setting his book carefully to the floor, his folded glasses resting gently on the hard brown cover. He'd smile as he took in his brother's sleeping form, watched that quiet innocence, that blissful ignorance... he'd crouch alongside Carrot, placing his hand on Carrot's chest, feeling the warmth that was there, the warmth and heartbeat. Still Carrot would sleep, and perhaps Marron would become a little braver, moving closer, dropping to a kneel. Maybe he'd watch Carrot for a moment longer, then he'd lean forward, taking hold of Carrot's chin between his thumb and forefinger. His forefinger'd move to Carrot's cheek, stroking the soft skin that was there..._

 _Then he might lean down and kiss him._

 _Slowly, softly, gently, nervously. That'd be how it'd begin. Would Carrot wake up? Stealing such a thing from his brother, what a wicked thing to do... but Carrot'd begin to shift underneath his touch, and he wouldn't be able to stop. Moving against his brother's lips, but still yielding to their power... softly, so softly, he'd coax his brother into wakefulness._

 _Carrot would open his eyes, wake up and realise his position. He on the floor, Marron above him, holding him, kissing him... his eyes would sparkle with warmth, at last, what he'd waited for for so long had come to pass. Of course he wanted Marron, he'd always wanted Marron, but there was no way he could ever express that want, that desire... but there seemed to be no need, for Marron had expressed it so much more powerfully in the first place._

 _Carrot would yield for Marron, who'd glory in the taste of his brother. Unable to take his lips from his brother's own, he'd savour and delight in that flavour, keeping the memory of his dreams in his mind, those dreams becoming all the more real for being in the here and now..._

Marron turned the most recent page of his book, then turned back, the previous page holding his attention for a second or two as he memorized the first half of the sentence on that page, turning back to the next one to carry on.

 _... And then he'd move closer, move so he was more on top of Carrot than beside him... before he'd been above his brother, but now it'd be even more than that... his legs trapping Carrot's legs between them, not that Carrot would want to fight to escape. Pressing his body against Carrot's body, perhaps one would gasp... and Carrot would wrap his arms around Marron, holding him tight, holding him close. Holding him desperately close. He must never leave. To stay like that... Carrot always wanted to stay like that, and Marron's desires were just so similar._

 _They were together. They were together, their warmth was shared, their kiss was so much more passionate... hands roamed with nervous urgency, fingers fumbled against catches and buttons and cloth, and then skin would meet against each other... not just the warmth of hands held, but now the warmth of skin upon naked skin, two heartbeats so similar that beat for each other and against each other..._

 _Breathing would be heavier now. The look in one person's eyes would plead for them to be taken, and the other would be lost in those eyes, helpless only to agree with his brother. And then, on the grounds of Eden, the main diocese of the Stella Church, their home and headquarters, their passions would be consummated. No-one would disturb them as they continued in their brotherly lovemaking, the only sounds they'd be able to hear would be that of their own union, and perhaps of nature all around them... they'd move so gently, but with such concentrated passion. For one so seemingly salacious of the opposite sex, Carrot'd be so easily tamed by his younger brother, but was there any harm in letting himself be tamed?_

 _None whatsoever. So they carried on regardless, wanting only each other, needing only their release, riding the crests of waves named passion, succumbing to the dark, feral brilliance of that magic named desire... and they'd reach their climax, calling each other's names with helpless hopelessness, helpless against the deeply devoted adoration they had for each other, hopeless to fight against their peak of physical pleasure... oh, and how they'd scream each other's names as they reached that peak..._

Carrot let out a long snore, mumbling in his sleep momentarily after he did so. Marron glanced over his glasses at his sleeping brother, smiled warmly, then went back to his book.

It was still so quiet, but still so peaceful... somewhere in the nearby undergrowth, some kind of animal crawled past. Leaves rustled, and then were silent again. Every so often, the wind would blow through the sky, whisper past the trees, disturb their rest, cause a steady buildup of sound... the sound would go from nothing, to the slight whisper of the wind, to that whisper grown louder, the rustling increasing subtly... then falling as the wind did, the sound died in the air.

It happened every so often, and was accompanied by a cool breeze that Marron liked to feel against his skin. Sometimes when that wind blew, Marron would hold the book against his lap, looking up, leaning back, feeling the tender caress of the weather against his delicate, beautiful face... and then he'd go back to his book, becoming the very model of captivation.

Carrot's eyes opened slowly, blinking sleepily. He looked around him with an air of one not quite sure where he is, or what he's doing there. Carrot sat up, trying to figure out his situation; Marron noticed his movement, just smiling warmly at his brother... there was no question to that smile, just warmth, just comfort, just relaxation... Carrot seemed to remember there was nothing much he had to be doing, remembered he'd just been sleeping, smiled warmly back at his brother, and decided to go back to that former state.

Marron yawned behind the back of one hand. Carrot looked so relaxed like that, laid back on the grass, arms behind his head... almost enough to make someone else feel sleepy just from watching. Or maybe it _was_ enough, Marron smiled to himself as he felt his own tiredness, despite a usual night's sleep the night before... it was probably because of Carrot. Carrot just had that kind of effect on him, he supposed... but it was nice to be somewhere so peaceful with his brother. It was nice to spend such time together.

And Marron went back to his book, un-noticed by the sleeping Carrot.

 _But perhaps Carrot didn't want to sleep for all too long. Maybe he rested, maybe he lay there with his eyes closed, but... not asleep. His mind would work calmly behind his closed eyes, deciding on a plan of action, a plan of attack... a slight smirk might overtake his lips as he thought about what he was going to do._

 _He'd open his eyes, looking up at the bright sky above. He'd grow used to the bright sunlight, looking through eyes that were narrowed no longer, and then he'd turn his gaze to his younger brother._

 _Ah, but Marron was just so beautiful. Quiet. Preoccupied. Reticent. Irresistible. Carrot'd watch him reading his book with quiet rapacious hunger, the length he'd go to to sate that appetite unknown by his brother, his unmoving and intense stare largely ignored, by his brother._

 _He'd move so quietly, wanting to make sure Marron didn't see him. Carefully moving from his brother's side to sitting in front of him, Marron's path of sight obstructed by that heavy-looking tome. What was he reading this time? The book's cover was hard and brown, and had some kind of mysterious design carved on the front cover. Small black lettering undoubtedly told the title or the content of the book, but Carrot's position on the floor meant he was a little too far away to see. But it was surely something to do with magic, maybe magic research, or magic studies... Marron was so dedicated to his cause._

 _Carrot would reach up, pressing his forefinger between the pages Marron currently read. He'd pull the book down until he could look his brother in the eye; Marron's eyes would question, why had Carrot done that? Carrot would just shake his head, not revealing anything._

 _Marron held the book in his two hands; between the fingers of one hand and the cover of the book was a thin leather bookmark. Carrot closed his hand around Marron's hand, not moving his eyes from Marron's own, enjoying that quiet confusion, that eversoslight frown... he'd hold Marron's hand tightly, working their fingers together, gently teasing the bookmark away from his brother's hand... he'd take it and press it into the book's spine, his other hand pushing the book away from Marron... Marron would submit against that pressure, and the book would close with a single smart noise; Carrot would throw it gently to the ground, where it would lie, forgotten._

 _He'd move from his half-kneel, now. His hands on Marron's shoulders, he'd ease himself onto his brother's lap, his legs hooking over the arms of the seat. Marron's arms would shoot out with practiced speed and accuracy, such a precarious position, what if Carrot were to fall? He'd look at Carrot with a look of silent reproval, what was he trying to do? Did he want to hurt himself? Surely the chair wasn't designed to hold both of their weights!_

 _Marron's arms would be tight around Carrot's lower chest, though. Tight and warm. What other places on Marron's body could be so? Taking advantage of that position, Carrot moved his hands from being against Marron's shoulders to being around his neck. He latticed his hands together loosely, pulling himself closer, moving in to involve his brother in their first forbidden kiss._

Marron paused momentarily, placing his book on his lap, carefully balancing it so he didn't lose his position. His bookmark stuck out slightly from being between his robed leg and the book, but it was secure enough.

Taking his glasses off, he held them with one hand while his other went inside his robesleeve. He breathed on the smooth surface, watching them steam up, rubbing his sleeve against the glass then holding them up to the sun to inspect their clarity. A little more polishing required. He did so, brushing the material against the other eyepiece, then inspected them again. He slipped them back on, over his ears, underneath his hair, pushing them up his nose until comfortable. That was better. He smiled as he continued.

 _Carrot would feel Marron's glasses against him, feel them pressing against him. He opened his eyes, he saw another pair reflected back at him, wide with shock. Carrot pulled himself away, smirking, saying nothing, moving one hand from behind Marron's back to carefully take Marron's glasses off. He folded them against his brother's chest, then leant down to gently drop them to the floor. Then he'd turn his attention back to Marron._

 _Marron's brow would twitch into a frown. Why had Carrot done that?_

 _Maybe there wasn't a reason. Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing; maybe it was what he wanted to do, what he'd ALWAYS wanted to do... whatever the reason, he'd done it. And he wanted to do it again. Marron wouldn't stop him from doing so, at any rate._

 _The taste of those lips was enough to flare Carrot's hunger. The taste of those lips, what lay behind them... he held Marron's head in his two hands, feeling Marron's soft hair between his fingers... absently he stroked, that hair so silky smooth... again and again, Carrot entered between Marron's lips, exploring, growing familiar with that which he wished to take for his own. Marron's taste grew familiar to his tongue... hadn't he always known his brother's flavour? Perhaps it was something mirrored within his own body, perhaps it was something he'd dreamt of for long enough for it not to be alien when he finally sampled it..._

 _Marron could have fought back, but he didn't. Unsure as to the motive behind his brother's actions, but not wanting to question them, never wanting to question them... he allowed that part of him to be explored and claimed. His heart beat strong in his chest, and where Carrot's body pressed against him, he wanted there to be more contact, stronger contact... that blissful friction, the simultaneous stimulation... he moved his hands against his brother's form, unsure of what to do to cause the reaction he wanted... he gripped with increasing strength, eventually pulling away, his breathing ragged and audible once he did so._

 _Carrot just stared with such an irresistible smirk. Marron stared back with an equally irresistible glare... such expression in those eyes. Glaring at Carrot for teasing him, perhaps... the desire in those eyes couldn't be hidden. To sit and be kissed was enough to start, but there was more that he wanted..._

 _Carrot's head would dip to Marron's neck, fingers working against the top clasp of Marron's robe, parting it away from his skin, revealing his flesh to the sunlight day, claiming that place of his brother too as his own._

A buzzing insect circled the two brothers, finally deciding to home in on Carrot. It landed on his nose, crawling around on its dainty legs. Carrot's nose twitched as he slept. It hopped from Carrot's nose and started heading towards his lips, but at mumbled movement from those lips, it was disturbed enough to fly back off into the air, flying to find somewhere else to go.

Still Marron read.

 _Marron's gasps would increase in volume and frequency as Carrot kissed at his neck. There was no need to be gentle, and his brother's bestial lust was just so potent... feeling teeth grazing against his skin, he'd shudder, his eyes fluttering closed as he shivered. Carrot would relish that shudder, kissing and biting again, wanting to cause it again, cause it to be stronger... what more could make him act like that? Further he parted Marron's robes, running one finger down his brother's chest, slipping his hand behind the fabric and stroking what he found there. And Marron would gasp, such a delicious sound._

 _Marron would surrender willingly from the top half of his robe, moving his arms from around Carrot for only as long as he needed to. Carrot pressed against Marron, the places where bare flesh met alighting a fire within Marron. He tugged at Carrot's tanktop, and, smiling, Carrot allowed his brother to undress that part of him. Marron threw the tanktop to the side, it landed on the grass a short way away._

 _Carrot smirked still, pressing his body against Marron's, shifting slowly, almost grinding his body against his brother's own. Marron's kiss was savage, wanting Carrot to KNOW what he felt, how his body burnt so uncontrollably, how he needed Carrot's touch so badly, how numb his lower body felt..._

 _He'd moan when he felt Carrot's hand move to his robe's sash, pulling it out just too slowly, letting it fall to the side also. Carrot's hand would slip under Marron's trousers, so slowly as if exploring still, waiting to make contact, waiting for that reaction..._

 _The chair toppled over when Marron arched forward at feeling Carrot's fingers touch that part of him; the chair fell forward and the two tumbled to the ground, unconcerned and almost un-noticing as they kissed brutally with matching passion, hands reaching down to one place to stroke, clasping against another to grip and clench... so trapped in each other's embrace, so trapped against each other, so wonderfully wonderfully bound..._

 _Clothes were eventually discarded, and they writhed naked upon the grass, too preoccupied to care about being seen or being caught. What did that matter against the uncontrollable surge of passion and lust? The way their bodies moved against each other, the way burning arousal met similar burning arousal, it caused such unstoppable feeling... limbs entwining with their brotherly counterparts, pulling closer, hips thrusting against each other, hands clawing at skin as vocally manifested physical craving echoed into the otherwise quiet air..._

 _Yes, they were brutal, yes, they were bestial... but years of denying each other such things broke the barriers down and it all came flooding out, the passion, the want, the need, the desire... they NEEDED that climax, that feeling, and both worked as hard as the other to pleasure and satisfy the other as much as they pleasured and satisfied themselves._

Marron glanced up, looking around at nothing in particular. What time was it? Perhaps in a little while he'd go inside and get a glass of something nice and cold to sip while he sat outside. And perhaps a sandwich. Yes, that sounded a good idea. Well, at the end of the current chapter, he might just go and get that... he nodded to himself, happy at his little decision.

Maybe he'd get something for Carrot too. It could be a nice surprise for him once he next woke up.

 _Voices would be hoarse, throats raw from calling their passion for so long. Not for much longer, though... their hands roamed each other's bodies and felt that which needed to be felt, but that desperate warmth was beginning to descend around them, and their movements became all the more focused, cries that little bit more urgent... no more playing games, they were reaching the final place... Carrot reaching down to touch himself and touch his brother, that combined with the slick movement of body against body... Marron reached his climax._

 _He'd throw his head back, just screaming with his feeling, his hair flowing with him as he reached orgasm. Marron, so far gone like that... his tightly clenched fingers dragged down Carrot's back, causing Carrot to arch, leaving marks that would no doubt remain for a number of days. Marron became something uncontrollable, and at seeing his little brother's peak, Carrot wouldn't be able to hold his off  any longer, his hips moving with jerking thrusts against his brother's warmth... Marron'd freeze as his voice gave out, his screams reduced to one last cry, Carrot frozen alongside him... then they'd fall back on the grass, sweating and glistening, panting fervently, resting in the warmth of each other, content to stay like that for however long they wanted, loving the feeling of being so close... being so together... being with each other._

Marron let out a little sigh as he reached the end of the chapter. He slipped his bookmark from his hand into the book, stood up, and lay the book on the seat, where it'd wait for him until he returned. He dusted himself down slightly, and glanced down at Carrot. Still asleep. Well, he'd keep for the five minutes or so it'd take Marron to go inside and prepare drinks and snacks. Or if it was close enough to lunchtime, lunch. Whichever. It was one of those lovely lazy days where it just didn't matter, Marron thought to himself as he wandered leisurely back towards the main building.

Dota lay on a sturdy treebranch, about fifteen feet above where the Glacé brothers chose to relax. She let out a 'hmph' to herself; she lay on her front, head resting on her folded arms, wings idly twitching this way and that. It was the perfect opportunity! Carrot, Marron, alooone...

However, they didn't seem too eager to seize that opportunity. So far... Marron had read. Carrot had slept. Marron had read some more. Carrot continued to sleep. Marron going inside for a little while, Dota decided, had been the highlight of the morning, and even so, that was still deathly dull. She'd been _sure_ that at least _something_ would happen! She'd sat there and watched them, waiting for the 'any moment now' and the 'in a moment, he'll...', but nothing came of either, except her fevered daydreams.

She pulled herself into a seated position. But she was so _sure_...! Dota sighed. Perhaps they truly didn't see each other like that. Or maybe it'd take something a little more than just a quiet day together in the warm sunlight to make them get a little closer... Dota wondered what that something was. Maybe alcohol? Big Mama was sure to have some somewhere. Dota then remembered Marron's little reaction to alcohol, and decided that perhaps that wasn't the best course of action. Marron wouldn't be able to do anything if he was passed out, after all.

But then maybe Carrot would take advantage of his little brother while he was unconscious! Wicked Carrot! Dota let out a little frustrated noise as the mental image pervaded her thoughts. Sitting there for that length of time thinking those thoughts had left her quite hot and bothered... glancing to the side, she could see her and Sirius' bedroom window. The window was open, the curtain flapped in the breeze, Sirius was sitting on the roof, watching the world go by.

Dota flapped her wings, rising into the air. Perhaps _he_ could help her with her frustrations. Or help her concoct a plan that would prove once and for all that the Glacé brothers _did_ want into each other's trousers... Dota wasn't sure how eager Sirius would be to help with that. But it wouldn't hurt to ask him, anyway.


End file.
